


Like unwrapping a present

by girlofthemirror



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69, F/F, Femlock, Femslash, The Abominable Bride, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthemirror/pseuds/girlofthemirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Molly from The Abominable Bride! Her cross dressing, tough characterisation was amazing. Now - just imagine that she met Dr Sarah Sawyer, one of the early women Doctors and gave her a few tips....</p><p>I can't quite decide yet if this sits in the same universe as Facades of Respectability. It hadn't occurred to me to have my Dr Hooper be cross dressing at work (actually I think it is more likely that Dr Hooper in Facades is trans rather than a woman wearing men's clothes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like unwrapping a present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).



When Sarah qualified she was looking for work. That was the problem of being a woman… she had taken every exam she was eligible for, she had fought to observe dissection. She had dressed like a Lady and acted like a Gentleman, just as the great Sophie Jex-Blake had suggested, but she still had no work. Without the capital to set up in practice alone she had drifted to London.

She found Dr Hooper in the mortuary one day. He was an odd sort, friendly but never keen to talk. Alternating between kind and gruff. No one knew anything about him, but Sarah had received a very quiet sort of a message from one of the tutors at London School of Medicine for Women suggesting that he might be amenable to allowing the new Dr Sawyer to observe. Sarah had wanted to work in general practice, not with the dead… but she thought she should follow up on the suggestion, it was the only one she had.

Sarah could immediately see why Dr Hooper worked alone, in the poor light it was hard to tell. But Sarah held to the maxim that you could always tell your own… and Dr Hooper was certainly kin with Dr Sawyer. There couldn’t have been more than a hundred women doctors in the country but here stood two of them looking at each other in recognition. Molly had no authority to hire an assistant, but she had a spare room. So she let Sarah use it, while she tried t establish her career. Her elderly, deaf mother lived on the ground floor and upstairs Sarah and Molly shared the little bedroom and used the room opposite as their very own parlour.

\--------------------------------

“Try it” said Molly, persuasive. They were lying, naked on the bed. They had returned home from the mortuary and Molly still wore the remnants of the days moustache – her only covering.

“No! I couldn’t” replied Sarah, laughing.

“Why not? You see me do it every day.”

“But you’re you…. Someone would see through me in a moment!” The idea had genuinely never occurred to her before. Despite three months of sharing Molly’s life and bed, watching her dress each work day in preparation. She saw as she added layers of dress that her demeanour changed, her gait become more swaggering. And at the end of each day, she unwrapped her. She peeled off the layers binding her small bust, caressing the red marks left by her bindings. Some days she pulled the handkerchief used to pad the front of her lover’s trousers and would hold it to her face to inhale the scent of the woman she was revealing. Just that evening she had been so keen to find the slight, soft body under the stiff woolen trappings that they had rutted together with the spirit gum still holding hairs to Molly’s upper lip.

“Well then, we should practice” said Molly, teasingly,

“All right!” said Sarah, feeling bold “How do we start?”

Rather than answering, Molly stood up. Still naked. She turned the large, freestanding mirror to best capture the light from the window. Molly was slight, slim hipped and flat chested. Sarah had more curves and the swell of her hip would be hard to hide. Molly riffled through her trunk of men’s clothes. She took out an old pair of Oxford bags. “I know these are a bit out of date, but I think they’ll fit, stand here” she said, gesturing to the small, round Turkish rug that lay in front of their dresser.

Sarah stood with her arms turned out. Molly touched her, gently, reverently. Turning her around, moving her arms as she needed. First, she wrapped a wide strip of fabric evenly around her chest. Taking care not to pinch. The pressure against her breasts reminded Sarah of sex, not thirty minutes ago she had lain on top of Molly, pushing hard against her. Both of them squashed tight together, their hips moving. She licked her lips at the memory, but let Molly continue.

Molly pulled longjohns up over Sarah’s hips. She fixed the buttons on her shirt and then pulled up he Oxford bags. They were tight over the hips, but they just met at the waist. Reverently, she handed Sarah a linen handkerchief. As had become their habit each morning, Sarah folded it. She turned it in thirds and the rolled it up to make the facsimile of a man’s flaccid penis. They had once spent an amusing evening with their Grey’s anatomy trying to improve the origami they employed. Molly took the handkerchief and placed it inside the longjohns. She brushed against Sarah’s still wet cunt for a moment, stroking lightly. But she didn’t linger and instead buttoned up the fly of the Oxfords. She helped Sarah into a waistcoat, a watch chain and fob and finally a jacket and added a hat to cover her hair. Then stood next to her so that they could admire the effect, together, in the mirror.

Molly was still naked, in the warm summer air she was still flushed from her earlier orgasm. Her cheeks pink. The remnants of her moustache half rubbed off now, like the poor efforts of a teenager trying to look like a man rather than the thick, ruddy disguise she wore each day. Sarah looked exceptional, unlike Molly there was no way she would fool a crowd without a lot more tailoring. The curve of her hip and the swell of her breast pushed out against her clothes. In a skirt, the shape of a woman’s legs was always obscured. But in trousers Molly could see her lover perfectly.

“Gorgeous” she breathed looking over Sarah

“I’m not the one who is naked.” Laughed Sarah

Molly pressed up against her, kissing her slowly. And began to undo all her careful work. She stroked up the back of Sarah’s legs feeling the swell of her arse. The buttons running down the front of Sarah’s clothes pushing against her and the cold of the watch fob both a completely novel sensation.

They kissed more deeply and Sarah took off the jacket and started to undo the trousers.

“Leave them on, please. You look incredible” breathed Molly. “Let me touch you through them”

She led Sarah to sit at the edge of the bed and pushed her back so she was lying with her legs dangling off the edge. Molly undid the buttons at her fly and opened the longjohns pushing the fly wide apart. Just wriggling them down over Sarah hips she sank to her knees. She pressed her nose up against the handkerchief, still in place. Sarah could feel the pressure muffled by the fabric and squirmed up closer.

Laughing, Molly moved the packing. She stood, glorious, unafraid and naked. “Budge up a bit”

Sarah knew immediately what she was after. Molly was often bold, but sometimes she grew nervous and this was her favourite way to touch and be touched in return. Not to be the centre of attention, but be right in the action. Sarah shifted to the centre of the bed. Molly lay on top of her head to toe, feeling again the cold watch fob against her bare belly. They both bent to each other, Sarah shifting a pillow under her head so she could better reach and putting her hands on Molly’s bare arse. They were both still wet and soft and swollen from their earlier coupling. Sarah moaned, opening her mouth wider and licked upwards, a broad swipe across Molly’s cunt. She could feel Molly’s muscles twitch in response. Focusing on her clitoris, Sarah moved her tongue quickly feeling Molly shift and twitch against her. Rather than copying her movements exactly, Molly began a rhythm in counterpoint. Like an oroboros, they circled around each other. Molly put two fingers inside Sarah and licked slowly, flicking over her clit. But Sarah’s faster pace caused her steady pattern to stutter. Soon they were both panting, wet and sloppy, taking gasping breaths and using their fingers to help. Their earlier orgasm meaning that this time they were both already close to their peak. Molly lifted her head crying out and ground down against Sarah’s mouth. She shouted out again and then collapsed, for a moment laid completely boneless on top of Sarah.

“God you look amazing” she said, muffled with her head against Sarah’s still clothed crotch. After a moment, she stood and pulled the trousers and longjohns all the way off. Lying on her front, below Sarah she lifted Sarah’s legs over her shoulders and returned to her task. Now she kissed Sarah hard. Moving her tongue relentlessly she added a finger rubbing over Sarah’s perineum and then pushing inside her.

She’d been so close and now with the hard, direct attention Sarah felt all her muscles tense. Her second orgasm of the evening crashing over her, Molly put her fingers into Sarah to feel the fluttering contractions and continued to hold her tongue against her as she settled.

Flopping down on the bed Molly said, smiling “Perhaps, after all, you shouldn’t wear that to an interview that I’m at. It might not be decent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do have a look at my Facades of Respectability [tag](http://girlofthemirrorjohnlock.tumblr.com/tagged/Facades-of-Respectability) on tumblr if you are interested in more in this universe!


End file.
